


A Million Stars

by Hxdgewitch



Category: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgewitch/pseuds/Hxdgewitch
Summary: Jim and Aja go stargazing.





	A Million Stars

“This is not so bad.” Aja sighs, top set of hands resting behind her head and the bottom playing the grass around her. “Nighttime I mean.” The stars flicker above them.**  
**

Jim chuckles lightly and shifts so his horn doesn’t get stuck in the dirt. “It is pretty but…it’s really no comparison to sunshine.

“James?” The princess cocks her eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“What in great gaylens core do you think those stars are?” She sits up and gestures to the night sky. “Everyone of those is a sun. Of which dozens of planets and millions of lifeforms live off of.” She lays back down. “Most humans only get one sun, it’d take centuries to count how many you have.”

A smile pulls at the half-trolls lips. It’s a sweet sentiment. If a little overwhelming. “So, uh, can you see Arkaridian’s sun from here?”

“We’re _galaxies _away from my home world, love. But that’s okay. I have an even better world right here in my hands.” She rolls over on top of her boyfriend and grabs his face, squishing his cheeks so he can’t talk right. 

“Shush up!” He giggles, throwing her off. “You’re so corny.”


End file.
